1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand stamps for imprinting on surfaces such as paper, fabric, leather, etc., specifically to an improved device and method for making a stamp with an interchangeable imprinter face.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the known art hand stamps have been made with an affixed stamp face. This restricted each mount's usefulness to one stamp face defined as a set of letters, numbers, and/or pictures, per mount, making it unnecessarily expensive to purchase one mount for each stamp face. Using one mount with only one stamp face takes up considerably more space than the invention, which by using one mount with unlimited stamp faces saves space and expenses. Heretofore many stamping devices have been invented in order to provide easy or convenient or detail or fast ink stamping.
One such stamp face, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,078 to Hammel (1970), shows a stencil hand stamp with fluid-containing handle and retractable supports. The entire device, however, limits itself to only one stamp face, or, only one combination of any letters, numbers and pictures, since it does not provide itself with a removable and reattachable system.
Funahashi, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,947 (1974) shows a simplified, self-inking hand stamp, but it also limits itself to only one stamp face since it does not perform any kind of interchangeability. Rowe, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,495 (1976) shows a hand stamp comprising a transparent base through which the stamp face is visible to the user. It is visible to the user, but it still limits itself to only one stamp face, since it does not interchange faces.
There is no prior art that allows stamp faces composed by any combination of letters, numbers and/or pictures to be interchanged.